Song-Shot: Duets over Distances
by DragonQueen103
Summary: First in a series! (Hopefully) Corey and Laney share a little duet, but without knowing it. Bad summary, but read it anyway! Featuring 'How Long' by Matchbox Twenty.


**Hello internet! It's really hot and sticky over here in Australia, and I was really board so I wrote this. Nothin but Double will continue, so don't worry, but I may occasionally post a one-shot if I write one. I hope you like it!**

Corey screeched to a halt in the dead-end alleyway, panting from exhaustion. He heard the unmistakable STOMP STOMP STOMP of Trina in a bad mood getting closer and closer. _'Now I've done it…'_ thought Corey to himself, _'I hope the others will remember me with honour,' _He felt the ground shake with ever step the enraged teenager took and he prepared for the worst; when suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up onto the fire escape of the building behind him!

"Kin!" cried Corey happily, "You got my distress text!"

Kin rolled his eyes, "Yes I did, now hurry up. Laney waiting on the other side of the building and Kon can only keep Trina distracted for a little bit," The two boys climbed onto the roof of the building and ran across to the other side.

"Why is Trina so mad at you anyway?" asked Kin while they ran.

"Oh, she caught me snooping around in her room. The unforgivable sin," replied Corey with a smirk. Kin only smiled. When they got to the other side, Kin sild down a drain pie to the ground very easily, but when Corey tried to copy him…

"AAHHH!" screamed Corey as he fell. He didn't realise until after he opened his eyes, that he landed right on top of Laney! They just stared into each other's eyes for a bit, too shocked to move. Corey felt his heart start beating faster, this was the perfect opportunity to kiss her… but he couldn't muster the courage to do it.

"Ummmm… Core?" said Laney, "This is nice and all, but you're kinda crushing my ribs,"

"Oh! Ummmm… err… s-sorry Lanes," mumbled Core, he pulled himself back to reality and rolled off her. He offered her his hand and helped her up, "Thanks Core," said a slightly out-of-breath Laney. Core smiled awkwardly and looked away, Laney did the same. He could tell she liked him, but he just couldn't believe that someone like her would even look twice at someone like him. But if it was true, she obviously didn't have the bravery to say it to his face, _'How long, Lanes? How long are you gonna make me wait?' _thought Corey, thinking of how much he wanted to go out with her, but just couldn't say it. Laney was a bit annoyed with herself, she had the perfect opportunity to kiss him, but she didn't! Even though she knew in her heart that Corey liked her too, she just couldn't find the courage to tell him, and he obviously didn't have the courage to tell her either, _'Oh, Core. How long do I have to wait?'_ Laney thought with a sigh. They were both waiting on each other, but didn't realise it. Oh, cruel fate…

Just then, Kon ran around the corner, "I managed to lose her, but we don't have much time."

"Right, let's go," said Kin. The four of them found their way back to the main road and began the walk back to Core's groj. About halfway there, Kin realised something, "Great Scot! Look at the time!" everyone pulled out his or her phone and looked. It was almost 6:30pm!

"Well, there goes that!" announced Corey with a slight groan, "You guys better head home, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye Core!" yelled the twins as they turned towards their house. Leaving Corey and Laney alone, awkward!

"Ummmm… well," muttered Corey, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about falling on top of you…"

Laney giggled, "Its ok Core, we've been in more awkward situations than that," Both of them instantly thought of the

New Year's Eve kiss. Laney blushed, realising she just made everything about 20% more awkward, "Err... I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Laney, trying to change the topic.

Corey smiled, "Ummmm… yeah, sure! I'll ummmm… see you tomorrow!"

Laney smiled back and they quickly walked away before things got even more awkward. If that was even possible!

Laney stormed into her room and shut the door. Angry with herself for not taking the chance and telling him. Meanwhile, Corey was kicking a rock around the groj. He was fuming about not telling her and needed to let off steam. Both of them picked up their instruments and sat down. By chance, they both played the same song, or was it by fate? You could even call it, a long-distance duet!

_Laney:__ So many times with you and I,_

_Thought it was right but I was wrong,_

_It's true._

_But I wouldn't feel the way I do,_

_Without a sense of something real,_

_For you._

_Laney:__ It's all about a good thing,_

_So I don't mind holding on._

_But how long_

_Are you gonna make me wait?_

_And how long_

_Are you gonna hesitate?_

_'Cause I love the way we're carrying on,_

_But baby how long?_

_Corey:__ You know the way they always say,_

_"Don't make it never, it's better late,"_

_Well that's true._

_But tell me why my cautious angel,_

_Must you put it in my face,_

_Like you do?_

_Corey:__ It's all about a good thing,_

_So I don't mind holding on._

_But how long_

_Are you gonna make me wait?_

_And how long_

_Are you gonna hesitate?_

_'Cause I love the way we're carrying on…_

_Corey:__ But baby I don't ever wanna make you feel to rushed,_

_Make you feel like love wouldn't be enough,_

_Laney:__ Or that that's just another "Don't mean much",_

_Like a high school crush, make you wanna run,_

_Corey:__ But can't you see the way I need you crazy,_

_And I want you in my arms every night,_

_Of my life._

_Corey and Laney:__ So tell me,_

_How long_

_Are you gonna make me wait?_

_And how long_

_Are you gonna hesitate?_

_'Cause I love the way we're carrying on,_

_But baby how long?_

_How long,_

_How long,_

_How long?_

_How long,_

_How long,_

_How long?_

_Tell me, how long?_

**Did anyone notice an MLP reference in there? I bet you did! Anyway, if you guys liked this one shot let me know because I'm considering doing a series called 'Song Shot's'. Basically a one-shot with a cool song in it. It doesn't have to be romantic, or only about Grojband and I'm happy to let you guys choose the songs, but they have to be 'G rated' and I can only put one song per story, but let me know! R&R and all that,**

**DQ out!**


End file.
